Fledging
by Aerle
Summary: Working with animal protection, Ace has been assigned to bring a Fiery-throated Hummingbird to its natural habitat in Panama. But what has Marco have to say about that? Written for the MarcoAce week 2015. Sequel to "Nesting", but independably readable.


Written for the MarcoAce week day 4 with the theme "AU". Sequel to my story "Nesting", but independably readble.

* * *

Carefully, Ace placed the birdcage on the table and looked at the bird inside. Who would have thought that he would ever see a Fiery-throated hummingbird in real life? These birds shouldn't live around these parts, yet here it was. Or he. His former owners had called him Marco. Ace thought it suited him.

Usually, he only worked with dogs and other common pets with his job in animal protection. Sometimes his colleagues had encountered exotic animals that were freed from their owners, cared for and, if possible, set out into the wild again. Ace had never participated in a bust like that, however.

An acquaintance of him – Ace couldn't really call him a friend, they weren't that close – had pointed him to Marco the hummingbird. His mother had lain an egg, apparently on top of someone's head, and that person had taken care of Marco when his mother had abandoned him. So he had been well fed and all, but the problem was that Marco wasn't in his natural habitat. It was Ace's job to make sure he came there.

"Well, in a few days you'll be flying around freely, sucking nectar from flowers and finding a mate. Until then, though, you'll have to stay in here. Sorry." Ace looked at the pretty bird, his head cocked slightly to the side as it chirped back at him. Was he imagining it or did Marco sound… indignant?

"Look, I know it's a small cage, but imagine how sweet the freedom will taste after being locked up," Ace defended himself. Yes, against the bird.

He could have sworn Marco raised an eyebrow. Did birds even have eyebrows?

Ace had worked too hard. He needed sleep.

He made sure Marco had food, which he had obtained after discussing Marco and his situation to his boss. It was nice that his boss had allowed him to take care of Marco himself. Ace was kind of proud that he was entrusted with such a task.

Ace then headed upstairs where he made himself ready for bed.

* * *

Ace felt like he was being watched.

He had woken up in the middle of the night, his eyelids still closed, but he could feel the hairs in his neck stand up straight.

Slowly and inconspicuously, he reached for the club he kept next to the bed, just in case. Once he felt it securely in his hand, he sat up straight, turning on the lights.

And almost fell out of bed.

He had been sure he was paranoid, or, in the worst case, there was someone stealing his stuff. Instead, there was a man in his room, wrapped in only a blanket, just looking at Ace.

Ace scrambled to his feet, gripping the club tighter in his hands and holding it ready if necessary. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" he hissed.

The other man observed him through half lidded blue, blue eyes. "You brought me here," he said eventually.

Ace ignored the shivers that went down his spine when hearing the deep voice. That didn't change the fact that the owner of that voice was a creep who had come into his house.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" he spat. "I fucking locked my doors… I think. And even if I didn't, that's not an invitation to come inside. And why the fuck aren't you wearing pants, you pervert?!"

"I don't have any," the other man replied. "I wasn't trying to assault you, I just don't have pants. If I could borrow a pair…"

Ace glanced down, but saw he was still fully dressed in his pyjamas… with little pandas. Fuck, he hadn't expected company.

Why the hell did he care what an intruder thought of his pyjamas?

The man's posture didn't scream assaulter, in fact, he was standing just as relaxed as he had been when Ace woke up, a few feet from the bed. "Wait… Is that my blanket?!"

The man shrugged. "It was the only thing I could find in the living room."

Living room… The guy just admitted he had been snooping around in Ace's house! Brusquely, Ace bent down and picked up a pair of jogging trousers, without taking his eyes off the man, and threw them at them "Put them on!"

The man did as he was told, putting on the trousers without taking the blanket off. Maybe he wasn't some sort of flasher then?

Didn't mean that he wasn't a pervert, though.

Ace kept his eyes on the man, the club still in his hand.

When the man was done, Ace pointed with the club to the door. "Out."

The man opened his mouth, probably to protest, but thought better of it and did as he was told. Bare footed, he walked through the apartment, followed by a cautious Ace.

When Ace looked at the cage to see if Marco was okay, his eyes widened. The birdcage was empty, the small door standing open.

"What the hell have you done to my bird, you bastard?!" he roared at the stranger.

The man held up his hands defensively. "I didn't do anything with your bird. Listen, if you'd just put the club away, I can explain."

"Nu-uh. What do you take me for? Where is my hummingbird?!" Ace swung the club, swiping dangerously close to his bookcase.

The man sighed. "Okay, I know this will sound strange, but… I'm Marco."

Ace's eyes widened again. Was this some fucking joke? How the hell knew this guy what his bird was called?

"Don't fuck with me!" he spat.

"It's true. I'm kinda… cursed." The man – Marco – smiled sheepishly. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. During the day, I'm a bird, and at night, I'm my usual self."

Ace gaped at him. What was this, the fucking Swan Lake? "Even if that sounded remotely plausible, which it doesn't, two guys saw the bird hatch and raised him– it. How do you explain not changing then, hm?" Ace said challengingly.

Marco sighed and let himself sink on the couch as if he fucking owned the place. "It's hard to explain."

"I bet it is," Ace muttered.

"Look," Marco continued, "I don't know how it happened either. I used to be a pilot and during a test flight, there was something wrong with the equipment, and I crashed. I should have died, but… Next thing I knew, I was a bird. And I can't die like that either. If I do, I hatch again. Like your friends witnessed."

As if that was made the story more plausible. Ace gripped the club firmer again. "Get. Out. Of my house."

"But I…"

"Out!" Ace yelled, swinging the club again.

Marco hastily rose and made for the door. There, he turned around. "I'll be right outside your door if you're looking for me," he said, before disappearing outside.

Ace ran to the door, bolting it with every lock and checking twice if it really couldn't open. Then, he let himself rest against the door, his whole body shaking. It looked like he wouldn't sleep anymore tonight.

* * *

Ace woke up, sitting against the door and the club clutched against his chest. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to remember why he was there. There had been this creep inside his house, claiming he was a bird.

Bird!

Ace scrambled to his feet and ran over to the birdcage, but it was empty. Ace cursed. That pervert had taken Marco with him!

Suddenly, Ace remembered human Marco's last words. " _I'll be right outside when you need me."_ The bird wouldn't be…?

Ace yanked open the front door. There, in a bundle that was without a doubt Ace's jogging trousers he had lent to human Marco last night, bird Marco was sitting.

"I'll be damned," Ace muttered as he scooped up the bundle, Marco included. So, it probably hadn't been a dream after all. There really had been a man inside his house, and apparently, he went really far for a practical joke. It was creepy enough that he came inside Ace's apartment, but he had also taken an innocent bird and placed it outside where it could have flown off to wherever or be trampled or be eaten by a cat…

Ace was furious. No one was allowed to endanger an animal like that!

Unfortunately, with his job, he had seen much worse, tortured and malnourished animals. That didn't mean, however, that he would tolerate this.

He placed bird Marco back in the cage and made sure the tiny hook keeping the door shut was locked tight, tight enough that someone would have trouble open it in the dark. After breakfast, he went to work.

* * *

Ace came home, exhausted. Working with animal protection was a difficult job and required him to be on his toes at all times. Some owners didn't like it when he came for their pets, even if they had been neglecting them in the first place.

Marco was sitting quietly in his cage, but did look up when Ace came in. Ace smiled at him.

"You know, it's nice to come home to someone. Even if it's only for a few days. Then I'll have to release you…" He yawned and sat down on the couch. "I'll miss you, though." He closed his eyes.

* * *

Ace jolted awake from a pained though muffled scream. He was still sitting on the couch. Apparently, he had fallen asleep there. Hazily, he looked around where the sound had come from.

In the middle of the living room, a man was kneeled, entirely naked, breathing heavily. His back, turned to Ace, was covered with thin lashes. Marco's cage was in pieces, scattered around the room.

Wide-eyed, Ace stared at the man, whom he recognised as the same guy as the night before, human Marco. This joke had gone too far now.

Ace looked to the side of the couch, where the club was still lying. Marco didn't seem to have noticed him yet, too caught up in his pain.

Ace silently grabbed the club and then jumped up. "How dare you come back! This time, I'm calling the cops!"

Marco turned around. "No, please wait!"

"What the hell have you done to my bird?!"

"I told you, I _am_ your bird!" Human Marco sounded pleading. "Last night, I could lever up the hook before I transformed, but I couldn't tonight, so it broke when I grew. You have to believe me."

Ace sighed tiredly and, throwing his club to the side, let himself fall on the couch. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"I do… I mean, I know it sounds strange, but it's true." Marco felt at the scratches and winced.

Ace sighed again, and stood up to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. He kneeled behind Marco and started to disinfect the scratches. Marco's breath hitched every now and then, but he didn't complain.

"So, you're telling me you're actually a bird?" Ace asked sceptically. The front door was still locked – he had checked – and so were all the windows. There was no way in, and none of the locks was forced open. As implausible as it sounded, the curse thing seemed to be the only option.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, and I wouldn't believe me either if I were you." Marco sighed.

"Who cursed you then?"

Marco shrugged. "Who knows?"

"And is there a cure?" Ace inquired.

Marco looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Ace flushed a little. "You know, in fairy tales there's always a cure…"

"Like True Love's Kiss, you mean?" Marco looked pensively. "I don't know, I've never tried that…" He brusquely turned around. "You could kiss me!"

Ace moved back a bit. "E-excuse me?!"

"Maybe you're my true love." Marco shrugged. "Maybe that's why I'm here."

"No, you're here because you were supposed to be a bird that doesn't live in these parts! I'm supposed to be on a plane in two days to get you to Panama, where you belong! Or… your species."

"I'm _not_ a hummingbird," Marco snapped. "Not… really, anyway. And if your kiss works, I'll be out of your hair forever, I promise."

"If the kiss works, doesn't that mean we're supposed to spend our lives together?" Ace argued back.

Marco sighed. "Maybe. I just want to see my family again, you know?"

Marco looked so sad, Ace started to feel sorry for him. "Alright then. One kiss."

Marco cheered up visibly and leaned in.

Ace gave him a quick peck on the lips and sat back. "Feel any different?"

"Not really." Marco shrugged. "But does that count as a kiss?"

"Fine." Ace leaned in this time, properly kissing Marco this time.

Marco wrapped his arms around Ace, and Ace couldn't say that he minded, because Marco was kinda hot. Finally, they let go off each other, and Ace touched his slightly swollen lips.

"Was that better?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Y-yeah. I still don't feel different, though."

"Maybe I'm not your true love," Ace said, and he felt a sting of disappointment somehow.

"Or maybe we'll have to wait till morning," Marco said pensively.

"Maybe." They stayed silent for a while.

"You know what's the worst part?" Marco said eventually. "My family thinks I'm dead."

"You didn't tell them about it?"

"How would I do that? Pick up the phone and say, 'Guess who's not dead, but cursed instead'?" Marco sighed. "I don't want to burden them by making them help me break this curse, or take care of me."

"Like I'm doing, you mean?"

Marco buried his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to! I… I was planning on never letting you know, and just be here at night while you slept."

"'Cause that's not creepy at all." Ace's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Not stare at me while I was sleeping, for one thing. 'Cause in case you didn't realise, that's creepy too!" Ace shot back.

"I know, I just… You looked so peaceful and I couldn't bring myself to leave. I'm sorry." Marco sighed. "I'm sorry."

Another silence fell.

"How long have you been cursed anyway?" Ace inquired.

Marco thought for a moment. "I'm not completely sure, but it has been at least two years now."

"In which you died at least twice?"

"Three times. I've hatched again twice, so including my 'real' death that makes three." Marco moved to sit next to Ace.

Ace grabbed the blanket from the couch and gave it to Marco. "So what's that like, hatching? Do you transform to a toddler then?"

Marco shook his head. "When I'm growing, I don't transform at night. That only starts happening again when I'm fully grown."

"That explains why your owners didn't notice anything," Ace muttered. "You were barley fully grown when I found you." He hit himself against his forehead. "Shit! I'm supposed to bring you to Panama in two days! How the hell am I supposed to explain to my boss that my hummingbird is actually human?!"

* * *

Ace woke up again, this time from sunlight hitting his face. He was sitting against the couch, with a small bird in his lap. The bandages he had applied yesterday to human Marco were lying on the floor.

"Guess I really am not your true love," he muttered as he gently caressed the bird. It would seem that Marco could understand him in bird form as well – Ace wasn't doubting the curse anymore – as he allowed Ace to do so.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to break this curse. Even if it's not me, your true love is out there. Until then, you can stay here, okay? I'll call my boss and tell them you… the bird has died. It's unfortunate, but it happens. Then I won't have to go to Panama either." He chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry that you had to die four times now."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Marco lived with Ace. During the day as bird and at night as human. Ace changed his work schedule so he could work in the afternoon and be back when Marco transformed, so they could hang out. They spent their time trying to find ways to break curses, or any information who might have put this one on Marco. They tried out several potions, but nothing worked, and most sources insisted that True Love's Kiss was the answer.

When they got too frustrated with searching, they would talk, watch a movie or just hang out, and Ace started to realise he was developing feelings for Marco. Which sucked, because they obviously weren't meant for each other. Therefore, Ace kept his feelings hidden. The last thing they needed was for Marco to be confused. He had to find his true love, after all.

After another fruitless search, Ace let out a frustrated growl. "Nothing. We've been looking for weeks and nothing! Why did you have to get yourself cursed?"

"Would you've rather had I died?" Marco asked amusedly.

"No! Of course not. Just…" Ace screamed into a pillow. Then he let himself fall back into the chair he was sitting on defeated. "I just wished there was something I could do."

Marco sat down on the armrest. "You're doing all you can. Seriously, you're doing more than I could ask for. It's frustrating, but… At least I get to spend time with you."

Ace looked up slowly, his heart racing. Marco was looking at him, his eyes warm, and Ace wanted to do nothing more than kiss him and…

Suddenly, Marco leaned in and pressed his lips against Ace's. It was only for a moment, but to Ace it felt like an eternity and too short all at the same time.

"Wha–" he stammered. "But… I'm not your true love."

"Screw that! I don't care if fate assigned me with someone else. I only want you." Marco looked at Ace earnestly. "These past weeks… I fell in love with you, true or not. I'll gladly stay a bird during the day for the rest of my life if that means I can stay with you."

Ace stared back at him, his eyes wide. Then, he pulled Marco close by his shirt, smashing their lips together. Marco fell into his lap because of the force he used, but neither of them cared.

The rest of the night happened in a haze. Ace remembered his back hitting the bed, his clothes scattered around the apartment. Marco kissed him again and again, and Ace clung to him like a drowning man to a lifebuoy. Their bodies moved in a rhythm, and Ace's climax came way too soon.

Ace felt like he was floating, until gentle kisses on his forehead and cheeks pulled him back to earth. He opened his eyes and saw Marco's face close to his, a smile on his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pressed another kiss on Ace's cheek.

Ace nodded and pulled him close. "You can stay with me forever."

Marco wrapped his arms around him and caressed his hair. "I was planning to."

They were lying like that for a while, until Ace whispered. "I love you."

* * *

Ace woke up feeling wonderful. It was already light out, but he didn't feel like waking up yet, so instead, he snuggled up with the warm body beside him.

The sun was up.

It was day.

Ace shot up, immediately awake. Marco was still sleeping beside him… in human form.

"Marco, wake up!" Ace shook impatiently at Marco's shoulder, who looked up sleepily.

"What?"

Ace gestured to the window.

Marco's eyes widened almost comically and, as he sat up, he looked at his hands. "I'm… me? How did this…"

"Maybe you didn't need True Love's Kiss after all," Ace said. "Maybe just have sex."

"I don't think the sex had much to do with it."

"Well, we had sex and now you're cured, so…" Ace stated matter-of-factly.

Marco chuckled. "Sure, but do you remember what you said last night? That you loved me?"

"But… I'm not your true love," Ace stammered. "We already tried that."

"You weren't in love with me when we first tried kissing." Marco gently caressed a lick of hair out of Ace's face. "You are my true love, but you had to be in love with me to break the curse."

"You really think so?" When Marco nodded, Ace continued, "But who cursed you? And what about your family?"

"I don't really care," Marco said. "At least not for now. There were many things I couldn't do during the day before, and I intend to make up for that." And he pulled the blanket over them both while kissing Ace passionately.


End file.
